Some mistakes
by king julian
Summary: Short story. might do a part 2 if requested. it is a love story even though it might be sad at some times. Sango and Miroku got together in college but miroku made some bad mistakes...


Paste your document he

i slouched in the computer chair flicking tic tacs off to the distance. I didn't want to study so I have to distract myself. The door to the dorm opened then closed. I turned around to see my roommate, Kagome. She stared at the mess I made. I laughed and said I'd clean it up. Shes a neat freak.

"Good. Did you finish the design for class?" She asked. Were freshman in college and the classes haven't even started yet and they gave us a hands on project.

"well… no … but its not like its that important…" Kagomes a nerd but I on the other hand im not. Ive known her since 7th grade and weve always been like this. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here but you might as well at least try. Your dad is paying for everything and you aren't thankful." I didn't feel like arguing back with her so I shrugged and grabbed my bag so we could go.

As we walked into the classroom I noticed the room was dark and have Christmas lights all over the walls. "Hello! Im . Please take a sit at any computer." We walked to the back of the class and sat down and waited for class to start.

"So Sango, have you seen any cute guys yet?" Kagome asked cheerfully. That was her usual state. "No, Kagome, im not looking for any guys." I wanted to focus on trying to get out of here. At that very minute these to guys sat next to me. One have long white hair with amber eyes and the other had dark black hair with purple eyes.

"Hello ladies, im Miroku. Im gay , we can go shopping together." Miroku said happily with a stupid smile on his face. "OMG! Really! I love gay guys! Youre my new best friend!" Kagome yelled. "Hes not really gay…" the long haired guy stared at kagome in awh and finished, " Im Inuyasha by the way." Kagome got a pretend sad look but then introduced herself. I can automatically tell they have some chemistry. Haha, its so obvious.

"And what is your name, beautiful?" Miroku asked me with a gorgeous smile. "I don't like you." I stated. Even though he was kinda cute… "Oh why not?" He asked seriously. "Youre a player. I can already tell." Mr. Mikeock had just shushed the class so he could begin telling us how this year is going to go.

I was getting bored so I started to messing with anything that was on the table. After I had nothing left I decided to spin in my chair, and that's when everything went wrong. The first spin I took seemed to go in slow motion. It seemed as if I was in the clouds… only me… and unfortunately miroku… Miroku looked at me and smiled seeing as to I was having fun and I smiled back.A smile that showed everything im sure. That was a big mistake. I stopped spinning and looked down at the table and brushed my fingers through my hair. This is how I spent the rest of the months in that class.

In about November I had almost forgotten about Miroku and his beautifulness. I sat in class the usual way messing with my hair looking only at the screen of the computer or down at my work. Unfortunately for me kagome got moved into other class so I was stuck with these to guys .At least I was right about Inuyasha and kagome because soon enough they started dating.

"Sango. Psst." I looked up and saw miroku had pasted me a note. So middle school. I opened it and read it:

Dear Sango,

Its been awhile that ive known you

Its not like I want to own you

I just want a favor

Its not too much labor

Just one date,

I promise you wont hate.

-Miroku

I looked up at him. I don't know what came over me but I smiled and agreed.

Miroku took me out to a horse stable. He apparently really liked horses. He taught me how to ride them since I didn't know. He even kissed me that night. And I admit, it was great. After that we went on many dates and soon enough he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted, weirdly enough. Now, I wish I never did.

"So Sango, How are you and Miroku?" Kagome asked with a winky face. Her and Inuyasha sat on her bed while I lied in mine. "Were good." I smiled. Over the months ive had gotten close with inuyasha too so that it why I never hesitated to say this but I always wondered what would've happened if I didn't… " Actually were are planning on doing the deed soon…" I said slowy but happily. Inuyasha coughed.

"Haha what inuyasha? Too much info?" Kagome and I laughed but Inuyasha looked too serious. "What, Inuyasha? Why so serious?" I asked. "Sango, id say we are pretty good friends now … and I don't want you to get hurt… so, I need to tell you, Miroku is planning to umm… sleep with other girl too…" I didn't believe. I mean how could i…

I went straight to Miroku's dorm. I pounded so hard on that door I thought it was going to break. Miroku opened the door and greeted me "Hey sango. How are you baby?" He smiled that stupid beautiful smile. I couldn't stand it. I slapped him so hard it left a bright red mark. "How could you! Inuyasha told me what youre planning! Your sick and I don't play stupid games so fuck you." "Sango no! listen to me please!" I walked away. Yeah right, I wasn't going to listen to anymore bullshit.

The months went by and everything was awful. I choose not to remember… But Miroku tried to talk to me claiming he had a good reason but I wasn't ready to listen… I didn't want to.

re...


End file.
